nasriafandomcom-20200213-history
Elf
Elves were created by the Feyheart. They are the oldest of the humanoid races, other than giants. Their original homelands were in the Dothraynma forests, but they have since built a sprawling empire that covers almost the entire continent of Asanora. The Asanorian Empire is rivaled only by the Karixti Empire in power. There are a huge variety of elves, and they live in every corner of Nasria, though they are concentrated in Asanora. Wood elves tend to favor the ancient ways of the elves, and they live in the sprawling forests of Dothraynma. They live in harmony with nature and wage war with anyone who would upset the natural order. High elves are the administrators and scholars of the Asanorian Empire. They tend to be the most intelligent of elves, as they set themselves toward scholarly pursuits. The Elven capital of Teris Felnor is home to the largest concentration of high elves. Eladrin are elves who have the strongest connection to the Feywild. Their appearance is determined by the season they were born in, with winter eladrin having pale skin and white hair. Sea elves are elves who have lived in the oceans since the early days of elven history. They make the depths their homes and do their best to rid it of evil interlopers like sahuagins and merrow. Their appearance is more aquatic than other elves, and they typically sport gills, fins, or tentacles on their body. Dark elves are the descendents of slaves that the aboleths took during the Aboleth Incursions. Once the aboleths were beaten back to the Underdark, they took their elven slaves with them. After generations in the Underdark, the drow have adapted to their environment. They now serve as aggressive servants of the Old One, bent on awakening him and bringing about the destruction of Nasria. The Shadar-Kai are corrupted elves who serve the will of the Skulker. They make their home on the Shadowfell, a mirror plane of the material plane. They serve as the Skulker's agents and do their best to sow chaos and destruction across Nasria. * Ability Score Increase: Your Dexterity score increases by 2. * Age: Although elves reach physical maturity at the same age as humans, the elven understanding of adulthood goes beyond physical growth to encompass worldly experience. An elf typically claims adulthood and an adult name around the age of 100, and can live to be 750 years old. * Alignment: Elves love freedom, variety, and self-expression, so they lean strongly towards the gentler aspects of chaos. They value and protect others' freedom as well as their own, and are good more often than not. Drow are exception; their exile into the Underdark has made them vicious and dangerous. Drow are more often evil than not. * Size: Elves range from under 5 to over 6 feet tall and have slender builds. Your size is Medium. * Speed: Your base walking speed is 30 feet. * Darkvision: Accustomed to twilit forests and the night sky, you have superior vision in dark and dim conditions. You can see in dim light within 60 feet of you as if it were bright light, and in darkness as if it were dim light. You can't discern color in darkness, only shades of gray. * Keen Senses: You have proficiency in the Perception skill. * Fey Ancestry: You have advantage on saving throws against being charmed, and magic can't put you to sleep. * Trance: Elves do not sleep. Instead they meditate deeply, remaining semi-conscious, for 4 hours a day. The Common word for this meditation is "trance". While meditating, you dream after a fashion; such dreams are actually mental exercises that have become reflexive after years of practice. After resting in this way, you gain the same benefit a human would from 8 hours of sleep. * Languages: You can speak, read, and write Common and Elven. High Elf * Ability Score Increase: Your Intelligence score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Cantrip: You know one cantrip of your choice from the wizard list. Intelligence is your spellcasting ability for it. * Extra Language: You can read, speak, and write one additional language of your choice. Wood Elf * Ability Score Increase: Your Wisdom score increases by 1. * Elf Weapon Training: You have proficiency with the longsword, shortsword, shortbow, and longbow. * Fleet of Foot: Your base walking speed increases to 35 feet. * Mask of the Wild: You can attempt to hide even when you are only lightly obscured by foliage, heavy rain, falling snow, mist, and other natural phenomena. Dark Elf (Drow) * Ability Score Increase: Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Superior Darkvision: Your darkvision has a range of 120 feet, instead of 60. * Sunlight Sensitivity: You have disadvantage on attack rolls and Wisdom (Perception) checks that rely on sight when you, the target of the attack, or whatever you are trying to perceive is in direct sunlight. * Drow Magic: You know the dancing lights cantrip. When you reach 3rd level, you can cast faerie fire once, and it recharges after a long rest. When you reach 5th level, you can cast darkness once, and it recharges after a long rest. Charisma is your spellcasting ability for these spells. * Drow Weapon Training: You have proficiency with rapiers, shortswords, and hand crossbows. ELADRIN * Ability Score Increase. Your Charisma score increases by 1. * Fey Step. As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a short or long rest. When you reach 3rd level, your Fey Step gains an additional effect based on your season; if the effect requires a saving throw, the DC equals 8 +your proficiency bonus+ your Charisma modifier: * Autumn. Immediately after you use your Fey Step, up to two creatures of your choice that you can see within 10 feet of you must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be charmed by you for 1 minute, or until you or your companions deal any damage to it. * Winter. When you use your Fey Step, one creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you before you teleport must succeed on a Wisdom saving throw or be frightened of you until the end of your next turn. * Spring. When you use your Fey Step, you can touch one willing creature within 5 feet of you. That creature then teleports instead of you, appearing in an unoccupied space of your choice that you can see within 30 feet of you. * Summer. Immediately after you use your Fey Step, each creature of your choice that you can see within 5 feet of you takes fire damage equal to your Charisma modifier (minimum of 1 damage). SEA ELF * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Sea Elf Training. You have proficiency with the spear, trident, light crossbow, and net. * Child of the Sea. You have a swimming speed of 30 feet, and you can breathe air and water. * Friend of the Sea. Using gestures and sounds, you can communicate simple ideas with any beast that has an innate swimming speed. * Languages. You can speak, read, and write Aquan. SHADAR-KAI * Ability Score Increase. Your Constitution score increases by 1. * Necrotic Resistance. You have resistance to necrotic damage. * Blessing of the Skulker. As a bonus action, you can magically teleport up to 30 feet to an unoccupied space you can see. Once you use this trait, you can't do so again until you finish a long rest. Starting at 3rd level, you also gain resistance to all damage when you teleport using this trait. The resistance lasts until the start of your next turn. During that time, you appear ghostly and translucent.